It is often necessary to quickly obtain a sample of blood and perform an analysis of the blood sample. One example of a need for obtaining a sample of blood is in connection with a blood glucose monitoring system, which a user must frequently use to monitor the user's blood glucose level.
One method of obtaining a blood sample and analyzing the sample for determining the glucose level is with a lancing device and a separate blood collection device. In obtaining a blood sample, a drop of blood is obtained from the fingertip using the lancing device, and the blood is harvested using a test strip, which is then analyzed by a test unit to determine the glucose concentration in the blood, often using an electrochemical- or colorimetric-based analysis. Test strips are also used for determining the concentration or presence of various other analytes (e.g., fructosamine, hemoglobin, cholesterol, glucose, alcohol, drugs including illegal drugs, etc.) in a variety of body fluids (e.g., blood, interstitial fluid, saliva, urine, etc.).
A drawback associated with using physically separate lancing and collection devices is that a patient/user must manipulate two different instruments requiring the user/patient to bring the collection device (e.g., the test strip) to the area of skin that has been lanced to collect the sample. Because the user must align the collection device with the sample to be collected, a larger than necessary sample amount is often produced and collected to ensure an accurate analysis. In other situations, not enough sample is collected for accurate analysis because the collection device is not properly positioned. This problem can be further compounded if the user has impaired vision or poor dexterity. Because test systems are requiring smaller volumes of blood for analysis, it becomes more difficult to position a collection instrument for proper collection. Further impacting the self-testing process is that some users are adverse to the pain associated with repeated lancings.